


Safe Harbor

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [424]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Weather, Comfort, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/04/20: "storm, star, ship"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [424]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/04/20: "storm, star, ship"

The wind’s gusts were so strong the house creaked like an old wooden ship at sea.

At least that’s what Stiles imagined it sounded like. He wriggled closer to the warm body next to him and thought about potential home repair costs.

“Stiles.”

Derek was awake too, not because of the storm but because his mate’s panicky heartbeat had interrupted his sleep.

He rolled to his side to hold Stiles close.

“I’m not scared,” Stiles insisted, lying. But in his husband’s arms he soon returned to the land of dreams, dreams that starred Derek in the role of rescuing hero.


End file.
